dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gokū
(Dragon Ball) (Dragon Ball • Kai • Movie) (Child - Kai) |japanese = | race = Saiyan | birthplace = Vegeta | birthday = Age 735Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 216 confirmed to have been sent to Earth as age 3 in Dragon Ball Minus; Bulma was 5 at the time. Bulma, who is 16 when the series starts, is therefore two years older than Goku | age = | gender = Male | height = 175 cm/5'9" (adult)Daizenshuu 7 Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume | weight = 62 kg/137 lbs (adult) | measurements = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | occupation = Martial artist Radish farmer Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! | previous occupation = | partner = Vegeta | previous partner =Piccolo | base of operations = 439 East District | family = *Burdock {father) *Gine (mother) *Raditz (brother) *Son Gohan (adoptive grandfather) *Chi-Chi (wife) *Gyūmaō (father-in-law) *Son Gohan (son) *Son Goten (son) *Videl (daughter-in-law) *Pan (granddaughter) | education = Turtle School King Kai Whis | anime debut = DB001 | manga debut = Chapter 1 | tools =* Kintoun * Nyoi-bō | techniques=*Afterimage Fist *Air Dance Technique *Double Axe Handle *Genki Dama *Giant Monkey Transformation *Instantaneous Movement *Instantaneous Movement Kamehameha *Kaiōken *Kamehameha *Kikōha *Pinioning Makankōsappō *Super Kamehameha *Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! }} , born with the name , is a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta who was raised on Earth. He transformed into a giant ape as a boy and killed his adoptive grandfather on accident, forcing him to live alone in the wilderness for much of his young life. After meeting Bulma and learning about the mystical Dragon Balls, Goku's life was forever changed and led to him becoming a legendary martial artist who saved the world many times. In the following years, he became a prodigal warrior who saved the universe from the likes of Freeza, Cell, and Majin Bū in his journey to become the strongest fighter alive. Background Life on Planet Vegeta Goku was born on Planet Vegeta to a low-class Saiyan warrior, Burdock, and Gine, a Saiyan meat distributor, under the name Kakarot. Bearing a stark resemblance to his father, the Saiyan child was kept by his parents in an incubation pod until the age of 3.Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 He was born an indeterminate number of years after his older brother, Raditz, who was already a combatant working with the young prince Vegeta on another planet.Dragon Ball Minus, page 8 When the tyrannical space pirate Freeza recalled all of the Saiyans with the intent to destroy Planet Vegeta out of fear of the Saiyan's folk legend of a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God Dragon Ball Minus, page 6 — the strongest Saiyan warrior that first emerged one thousand years ago — his father returned to Vegeta with suspicions of Freeza's intentions. The low-class warrior stressed to his wife that they would steal a space pod and send Kakarot off planet, to keep him alive if Freeza truly intended to destroy the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Minus, page 11 Initially reluctant to let her child become an "infiltration baby", Gine relented, and the two stole a space pod in the middle of the night, placing a very upset Kakarot inside, and sending him away to Planet Earth, deeming the planet to be 'worthless'. Kakarot, despite his young age, was reluctant to leave his parents, and watched them with a pained look as he was sent away. He crash landed on Earth — pursued by Jaco of the Galactic Patrol — and was taken in by the elderly Son Gohan. He was rechristened 'Son Goku', because he fell from the sky. Early Life on Earth Living with Son Gohan, Goku was a very rowdy and violent child — traits commonly found in many Saiyans — and Gohan found him difficult to handle, even when he first found the child.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 211 However, a chance accident occurred that would change Goku's life and the fate of the entire universe; as a child, he fell from a cliff, landing hard on the rocks and hit his head. This injury, which nearly killed Goku, would wipe his entire memory, causing him to forget everything related to his Saiyan heritage. However, it also had the lasting effect of turning Goku into a pure-hearted child. This fall left a scar that Goku carried for the rest of his life.Dragon Ball chapter 197, page 2 Goku lived with Gohan peacefully from this point, and thought of the man as his grandfather. As a child, Goku developed the impression that his parents had simply abandoned him in the woods, and his grandpa Son Gohan found him and decided to keep him. Beyond this, he never showed any concern for where the rest of his family had gone, and lived quite happily with Gohan.Dragon Ball chapter 2, page 11 He was taught several martial arts techniques by the aged master, and the legendary magical staff, the Nyoi-bō, was given to Goku by Gohan.Dragon Ball chapter 8, pages 6-11 Goku's life with his grandfather, however, was cut tragically short when the elderly man was unknowingly killed by the young Saiyan. Goku had previously received warnings from Gohan to never go outside during a full moon, as a "monster" would come out. He was additionally told to never "look" at the full moon, as Gohan had discovered Goku's capacity to transform. Unknowingly, when Goku did take a look at the full moon, he transformed, becoming an Ōzaru.Dragon Ball chapter 21, page 4 In this transformed state, the young boy killed his grandfather, and lived believing Gohan was killed by the "monster" that he had warned about. From then on, Goku continued to live in the hut in the woods, and carried a Dragon Ball with four stars — his grandfather's possession — with the belief it held the soul of his now deceased grandfather.Dragon Ball chapter 1, page 26 Personality Appearance Goku is the spitting image of his father, Burdock, possessing an identical black hairstyle unique to himself and his father,Dragon Ball Minus page 10 however, has a softer face akin to his mother, Gine. Goku's hair hasn't changed since he was born, a trait common to Saiyans, and has the unique trait of never changing how it looks no matter the angle he stands. His attire consists of martial arts gi in varying shades of either purple, orange, or blue. As a child, his first gi was coloured purple. The gi primarily featured the either Muten Rōshi, Kami, North Kaiō, or Goku's own symbol emblazoned on the chest and the back. It would be later in his life, after his misadventures on Planet Namek that Goku would forego any symbol on his gi. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F', Goku opted for an alternate version of his orange gi that lacked an undershirt, and had Whis' 'autogpraph' written on his chest.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' Special 02, page 13 Goku's final, chronological appearance change consisted of a turquoise and blue-green gi, worn ten years after the defeat of Majin Bū. As with the gi itself, Goku's armbands and footwear were subject to change depending on his current gi. As a child, he wore red armbands, a white obi, and black shoes. He began to wear blue armbands when he switched to the familiar orange gi he donned after training with Muten Rōshi. After training with Kami, Goku's new gi came with a thick, weighted blue undershirt, and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces. His new gi from Revival of 'F' '' ditched the undershirt entirely, donned thick, blue armbands, and light blue boots with gray armored tips. His final change in attire gave him yellow armbands, a white ''obi, and black shoes with yellow wraps. Goku has the distinction of being the only pure-blooded Saiyan to be shown aging from an child to adult within the Dragon Ball series, and because of this, his physical appearance has changed drastically (although some of this could be attributed to Toriyama's evolving and changing art style within the series itself). As a teenager of 14 Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 216 confirmed to have been sent to Earth as age 3 in Dragon Ball Minus; Bulma was 5 at the time. Bulma, who is 16 when the series starts, is therefore two years older than Goku Goku was only the height and physical build of an average human child around the ages of 7 or 8. With the exception of a slight addition to height and muscular build around the age of 17,Goku's age was 14 at the start of the series, and a three year time-skip had occur ed between Fortuneteller Baba Saga and Tenshinhan Saga, thus making him 17 when he competed in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Goku's appearance remains nearly the same for most of his early life. The biggest change in Goku's physical appearance came three years after the defeat of Piccolo Daimaō — with Goku now at age 20. He underwent a massive growth spurt, shooting up to the average height of an adult human male. He would also permanently lose his tail, something Kami removed out of concern for the Earth. Dragon Ball chapter 166 As Goku continued to age, he would later undergo slightly more physical changes (again, many of which can be considered changes to Toriyama's own art style rather than Goku's physical maturity), including more defined physical features, and a noted increase in muscle tone. Abilities As a Saiyan, Son Goku has a natural ki affinity, compared to most of the human race who have to train to get the same abilities. Also compared to most humans, including those trained in the arts of ki, Goku possesses a high amount of strength, speed, and durability. For example, as a young child he could lift a car clear over his head and toss it with ease, and during his training with Muten Rōshi Goku could push massive rock formations that would at least weigh over 100 tons with ease. At the height of his strength he showed the ability to destroy mountains, islands, and even greatly damage entire planets with just physical strength. For speed, he showed supersonic, hypersonic, massively hypersonic, and even faster-than-light speeds as the series went on. Power Because Goku lived with humans for most of his life, he was shown to have abnormally high power and remarkable growth by humans standards. By Saiyan standards, Goku was actually a late bloomer. Born with a power level of merely 2 (as depicted in the anime)Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, albeit a rather average level for an infant even by Saiyan standards, Goku was deemed to be nothing more than a standard low-level Saiyan, much like his father. He would eventually reach a power level of 10, which became his starting strength at the start of Dragon Ball. When transformed into a Giant Monkey, his power level received the standard base ten multiplier to reach 100. Though he was taught basic martial arts by his adoptive grandpa, Gohan, Goku's style of fighting was shown to be akin to a brawler rather than an artist. In the first arc of Dragon Ball, he mainly relied on his higher-than-average strength and the use of the Nyoi-bō in order to smash through adversaries and obstacles alike. After receiving training under Muten Rōshi, his power level had increased to somewhere past the 100 mark. This became most evident when he engaged Rōshi in the final round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (though the latter was disguised at the time as his alter ego, "Jackie Chun"), who holds an established power level of 139,Dragon Ball chapter 209, page 3 as scanned by Bulma's scouter. Though Goku lost in that fight, he managed to drive Rōshi to the breaking point and nearly defeated the old master in a fight to the finish. It was around this time in his training that he had finally learned to utilize his first application of ki, the Kamehameha, which managed to stand up against Muten Rōshi's own use of the beam.Dragon Ball chapter 47, page 12 His resourcefulness was noted to be quite exceptional, using his Saiyan tail as a helicopter to fly back into the ring after being launched outwards by Master Rōshi's flying kick. Goku's fighting style was shown to be reminiscent of his monkey motif, in that with every technique Rōshi dished out, Goku returned the favor with the same technique taken to the next level; one example of this being that after observing Rōshi use the Afterimage Fist, forming two afterimages to fool the young boy, Goku responded with the Afterimage Strike, which resulted in three afterimages to fool the disguised master. Following this, Goku began to demonstrate his instinctive battle sense as a Saiyan by developing a method to overcome any of Rōshi's magnificent techniques and martial art styles. For instance, when Rōshi managed to overwhelm Goku through the use of Drunken Boxing, in which Rōshi fought like a drunkard and his movements became difficult to predict, Goku designed what he called the "Crazy Monkey Style" which functioned in an almost similar way. However, his replication and mastery approach only worked so much as he could not replicate the more advanced techniques Rōshi could perform; all of which demanded a higher level of ki control that Goku simply had not reached quite yet. This would become the beginning of what can be considered Goku's entire style of fighting. Though he may appear simple-minded and moronic at times, he is incredibly perceptive and manages to quickly find a way to deal with an enemy who initially manages to overwhelm him. However, even with this, he could not defeat Taopaipai in their first match. Due to this, he sought the Hero Water that was found at the top of Korin Tower. Before he could receive the supposed magic water, he would have to take the water from Korin in a game of tag. This took the young boy three full days, where it took Muten Rōshi almost ten years to do the same task, to finally achieve the sacred water from Korin. Goku learned to watch his opponent and get into their rhythm in order to anticipate their next move rather than simply going to where they already were. After mimicking Korin's demeanor in his sleep, he was finally able to match Korin's movements and finally capture the water from the cat's staff. While it was later proven that the water did not grant any actual enhancements, as it was simple tap water, the real enhancements were gained during his game of tag with Korin; in which he not only increased his speed and subsequently his strength, but also learned to move in accordance with his enemy. Most noticeably, Goku was able to pay attention to Taopaipai's breathing, which according to him, gave away the assassin's next moves. His power level had reached a height of 156 and eventually allowed him to dominate Taopaipai in their rematch. Goku went on to continue his training through his travels alone, such as walking on his hands down a mountain trail or pulling a large boulder attached to his waist via a rope, and led to his power level rising to 180 when the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament had arrived. During the tournament, he demonstrated various new feats and abilities he had mastered during his travels, such as being able to actually slow down his descent from above by breathing out a large quantity from oxygen from his lungs; which enabled him to throw off King Chappa's timing and allowed Goku to defeat the former champion in the first round of the preliminaries. It was at this tournament that Goku first demonstrated having overcome the weakness of his Saiyan tail, as even when it was grabbed by Kuririn during their match, Goku merely picked up Kuririn and threw him on the ground, showing that he not only strengthened and worked out his tail but his control over it was like that of a fifth limb. During his fight with Panput, Goku showed remarkable speed in his strikes by defeating the young man with three well-aimed hand strikes to his abdomen with such speed that most observers — even among the other fighters — believed that Goku defeated him with only a single punch. In the tournament's final round against Tenshinhan, Goku demonstrated an even greater degree of speed in which even Kuririn, with whom Goku was believed to have been tied with in terms of skill, had difficulty keeping up with his movements. After recovering from his battle with Piccolo Daimaō, Goku's power level increased to 260 which was equal to that of the demonic Namekian. After another three years of training with Kami and Mr. Popo, his power level increased to over 300, and 316 without his weighted clothing. Five years later, when Dragon Ball Z began Goku was completely outclassed by his brothers 1,200-1,500 power level. His own was 334 with weighted clothing, and 416 (600 in the anime) without weighted clothing. However, like Piccolo, he could raise his power level to nearly 1000 (924+ to be exact) using the Kamehameha technique. After training with North Kaiō, Goku's power level had increased tremendously in a relatively short time. With his power suppressed, he now had a 5000 in power level, greater than Nappa's 4000, and when enraged he had a 8000 power level (9000 in the original anime). He had also learned how to double his power level with the Kaiōken technique, giving him bursts of 10,000 with Kaiōken x 1, 15,000 with Kaiōken x 2, 21,000 with Kaio-Ken x 3, and 32,000 with Kaiōken x 4. The latter two increases completely surpassed Vegeta's power level, which was 16,000 suppressed and 18,000 unleashed, with 24,000 being the upper limit with his Galic Gun. He also learned the Genki Dama technique, which focused small amounts of energy into a single ki ball from the entire planet. His first usage gave a 200,000 power level Genki Dama, though most of its energy was lost when he was hit by Giant Monkey Vegeta's ki beam. Fighting Style Ki Usage Kamehameha A technique that Goku learned by imitating Muten Rōshi moves and stances when he performed it. This technique would eventually become Goku´s signature attack. Kaiōken A technique taught by North Kaiō to Goku, that he can use to multiply his Ki ouput. The usage of this technique is dropped after Goku gets acess to the superior Super Saiyan transformation. Genki-Dama A techique taught by North Kaiō to Goku. This tecnique can only harm those who are dragged by negative intentions or are not of pure heart. Transformations .]] Part I Son Goku Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Sometime following the battle with Majin Bū, Goku returned to his occupation of radish farming on his home property. On a Sunday, he is brought lunch by his youngest son, Goten. Goku asks Goten to work the tractor while he eats, however, he distracts after becoming a Super Saiyan, causing Goten to nearly drive off a cliff. Goku saves him and admonishes his youngest son for distracting him while he was training. Goten then notes that Chi-Chi wants Goku to get a job more akin to Mr. Satan, which Goku disagrees with — simply desiring to train. Mr. Satan then arrives an offers Goku a large sum of money which he got from winning the peace prize for "defeating" Majin Bū. Since Mr. Satan knew that Goku was really responsible for the monster's defeat, he offers the money to Goku. While initially hesitant, Goku is urged on by Goten, who states that, if they have the money, Goku can train without having to work a job. This causes Goku to accept Mr. Satan's offer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Goku and Goten return home where Chi-Chi is ecstatic about the large sum of money Goku received. Chi-Chi allows Goku to go and train, much to Goku's happiness. Goku uses Instantaneous Movement and teleports to North Kaiō's world.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Goku's sudden arrival on North Kaiō's world causes the Shinling to crash his prized car and demolish his house. As North Kaiō is repairing the damage to his house, Goku eats many large bowls filled with food. Goku then announces that he has come to train on the tiny world, which has ten times the gravity of Earth — much to the Kaiō's dismay. Goku ignores North Kaiō's protests. After eating all the food, Goku immediately commences his training.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 While in the middle of his training, Goku overhears North Kaiō having a hushed conversation with the Elder Kai, who is warning the lesser Kai of the oncoming threat of Hakaishin Beerus, who has recently awoken from his 39-year slumber. Goku insists he heard the Shinling say his name, and North Kaiō hurriedly tries to distract Goku by reminding him that it was their sacrifice which left the Earth safe and sound. After a moment of confusion, Goku remembers he brought Cell to the Shinling's planet years ago, and it was the result of that explosion that caused the North Kaiō to lose his life. Goku, whilst fleeing from Northern Kaiō, hastily apologizes, but says it shouldn't matter to a god whether they're alive or not. Before the Shinling can continue his grievances, Goku resumes his training. Later during the day, Goku remembers in a panic that it was Bulma's birthday party, and he missed it, terrified that his friend would be angry with him.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks's Timeline Son Goku's future counterpart shares the same past events as his counterpart in the main timeline until his return to Earth after defeating Freeza on Namek. In this timeline, Goku uses the Shunkan Idō technique to descend on Earth earlier where he successfully killed Freeza and Cold's future counterparts when they arrived in August of Age 764. However, in Age 766, Son Goku contracted an aggressive, incurable, heart virus and died six months before the appearance of the Androids. The Android conflict leads to death of multiple members of the Dragon Team, almost amassing to all their deaths with the exception Son Gohan and Trunks by May of Age 767. In an effort to change the events of past Bulma creates a Time Machine to send her son back in time to save Son Goku's fate. Cell's Timeline Cell mentioned Son Goku in his retelling of how he obtained his cells, noting Future Son Goku's battle with Vegeta. Son Goku's cells were taken and integrated into Cell. Creation and Conception The name "Goku" means "awakened to emptiness"; the Go syllable means Enlightenment, and the Ku syllable means Sky or Emptiness. In the Namek and Captain Ginyu Sagas, while training in the Capsule Corporation spaceship, it is seen that his name is written with a "h", Gokuh, when he has to go to repair the ship. Goku's full name, Son Goku, is the Japanese name for , the main protagonist in the Chinese legend |西遊記|Saiyūki}}, on whom Goku is loosely based. The ''Dragon Ball universe began as a loose adaptation of the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West, with Goku starting off as more or less a parody of Sun Wukong the Monkey King. Similarities between the two include Goku's prone for mischief as a child (due to his innocence), possession of Nyoi-bō (Sun Wukong's staff that can fill the entire universe), and Kintoun (the magical cloud the Great Sage rode on in Journey to the West). As the ''Dragon Ball'' manga continued its run, he was able to develop differently, eventually turning out to have similar origins.Daizenshuu 2 Goku's design was based on Tanton, of Toriyama's prototype manga Dragon Boy and Tongpoo, from his other manga The Adventures of Tongpoo. When Akira Toriyama started his first draft of Dragon Ball he originally planned on making Goku full monkey to make it faithful to Journey to the West. During Toriyama's second draft he wanted to make Goku a full human dressed in sailor clothes that rode a flight mecha instead of the Kintoun. Toriyama's third and final draft of Goku was to have him human looking with a monkey tail. Trivia * Goku's Saiyan birth name, Kakarot, is a pun on "carrot". Likewise, all pure-blood Saiyans that appear in the series are named using vegetable-related puns. Goku's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, negi, radish, and carrot). Comically, in Dragon Ball, Goku says he hates carrots when fighting against Monster Carrot. *According to the databook(s): **Goku's hobby is finding strong opponents and fighting with them. **Goku's favorite food is anything. **Goku's favorite vehicle is Kintoun. Quotes Notes References Category:Males Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Arts Teachers